Respect of a brother
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: Okay, I'll try again at Inuyasha fan fiction. This one has to do with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, of course. You'll read thoughts produced by Sesshomaru mainly on Inuyasha. PLEASE tell me any mistakes you find. I sorry for a not very well done summary.......
1. Default Chapter

**To be honest I was strongly considering dropping this story. Comepletly. But VampireInu made me consider otherwise as well as the reviews I currently possess. So a simple thanks is in order here…. Thank you….**

_All italicized words are thoughts._

Respect of a Brother 

**Chapter 1**

Sesshomaru's thoughts

_Though you're a half-breed, tainting my father's bloodline. A kink in my perfection. I respect you. I respect the fact that despite being only a mere half-breed, you get up after every hit you get. Ever day at dawn, every night you sleep. I respect the fact you chose to live, when your mother died. When you knew that from now on you will be alone in a world as cruel as this one. That all those around you will shun you out of there daily lives. You always fought. You always won. Though not by strength but by your human heart. Fighting with your very soul. Father would be proud. To call you his son. I should be proud to call you my brother. But I don't I merely respect you, what more do you want. The pains of life you fought. Through love. Through hate. All so pure. Yet all so tainted by memories and pains of the past. Damn our father, damn your mother for tainting your blood, keeping you from you dream of power, your dreams of being that of me. A pure blood demon with power so full. Damn our father for not seeing what you have become, a half demon, but yet so full. Damn your mother for not being there to clean you cuts to whip your tears. Tears? Something I wish I could feel just once, the emotions that runs through you as ice through me. I wish to feel the love, the hate you can feel. Just once in my life. Just once I wish to tell you that I respect you with out the cold stare I can give. Father would be proud of you little brother._

A memory of the past

"Sesshomaru, I wish to talk." Inutaisho said as he approached Sesshomaru.

"What is it father?" Sesshomaru replied. As he turned to face his father.

"I have mated with a human, you should be expecting a younger sibling." Inutaisho said.

"A human! If you ask me father that is weak. A taint in our family blood line, mother would not be proud." Sesshomaru spat in a cold yet calm voice.

"I'm not here to hear your thoughts on it." Inutaisho said as coldly as his eldest sons tone.

"Then why tell me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I wish you to keep an eye out for your sibling." Inutaisho said without hesitation.

"No." Sesshomaru said before turning to walk away.

"I am growing weaker, Sesshomaru soon I will be weak enough to be killed. It is my last wish of you."

Sesshomaru's thoughts

_Father asked me to protect you. To watch over you while you grew into a man, a demon. Which ever he may of seen you as. Personally I only think of you as a misfortunate mistake, were hormones kicking in. But that is my opinion, and I am entitled to it if I wish. Father also gave you tetsusaiga, a gift that should of been mine, a gift I wanted. I lusted for secretly in my own cold heart. Cold. For so long I believed I needed no one, that they would only slow me down. But that's not true is it. Of course not. By now you should have realized that a human is traveling with me. Her name is Rin. Purely innocent. Just like you were when you were young. You wanted to play with everyone, human, demon alike. But life hasn't been so kind for you little brother has it? Being a mere half-breed and all. The blood of your mother. The blood of our father._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**Flashback

"Are you going, father?" Sesshomaru said

"Are you going to stop me, Sesshomaru?" Inutaisho asked

"I am not going to stop you. However, before that, I would like the fangs Sou'unga and Tetsuseiga to be handed over to me." Sesshomaru coldly demanded

"If I say I won't give them to you... would you kill your own father?" Inutaisho replied. Sesshomaru is silent.

"Do you desire power that much? Why do you seek power?" Inutaisho asked.

"I must travel the path of conquest... power is necessary in order to walk that path." Sesshomaru said.

"Conquest, huh? Sesshomaru, is there something you want to protect?" Inutaisho said.

"Something to protect? I have no need to pursue such an endeavor." Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru raised his hand to attack, but Inutaisho transform into his demon form and runs off.

End flashback

Sesshomarus thoughts 

_Father asked me pointless questions. Pointless, I know now that they are not pointless. They have meaning in them. In every word he spoke, he truly was wise. Conquest is the path I walk. While you. You walk the road you walk to make a name of yourself. To become a pure blood demon. But you do not see what you become, do you? Of coarse not, that is not for you to see, only to know. So those mistakes cannot be made once again. Father knew of your demon side, he knew so it he gave you tetsusaiga as a shield to what you wish to become and to all those around you every day. Though the tetsusaiga some what failed you didn't it, during a fight with Naraku. Your demon side nearly killed. Surely father should have seen that. Perhaps he did, but could not do a thing._

Flash back

"I'm not done with you yet Naraku." Inuyasha said. His eyes were blood red as blood slowly moved down his claws that were twice the size of his own fingers. He couldn't control himself as he rushed towards Naraku claws drawn and leaving the now injured Kagome in the dust. Naraku sent out a massive blast of some sorts. No one saw how he done it or with what. Once the smoke cleared all you saw was a massive ditch with Inuyasha unconscious in it, barley breathing.

End flash back

Sesshomaru's thoughts 

_Dropping tetsusaiga, not dodging the massive attack Naraku sent towards you. If you just would have moved you wouldn't be here now would you? Injured, and at my mercy. I could kill you, or I could let you live. That choice lies with me and me alone now. The humans and the two minor demons that travel with you are gone. Injured at the village near the well that the Kagoma girl uses to go back to here own time. They were too scared to come to you to get you I suppose; I will never know will I. But despite the fact of all I said, I do respect you as a rival, perhaps even as a brother, even though I plan to kill you, as yourself. Not a demon, not human. But the mere half-breed before me. And when I do kill you I expect you to be at full strength, you and tetsusaiga. So that you can at least die with honor rather than the half breed that hide behind the human mother that spawned you. Or maybe it would be better for you if you just acted like and half-breed and lick the ground. Than face the world as you do now._

Flash back

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Inuyasha screamed angrily at Naraku after Kagome hit the ground injured and weak.

"You can try, Inuyasha. ku ku ku." Naraku said as he laughed in his face. Inuyasha charged him, trying to kill him with his wind scar, blindly and in rage.

"Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha charged ignoring his friends warnings and cautions.

End Flashback

With Sesshomaru 

Inuyasha moaned.

_Dear Brother, what should I do with you? You are weak. But your courage runs full. I have made my decision. Inuyasha, I condemn you, to live. With that thought, Sesshomaru picked his weak brother up and walked out of the ditch._

"Lord Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" Rin happily said as she skipped along side of her lord.

"I am tending to his wounds." Sesshomaru replied. Sesshomaru laid Inuyasha on the ground in the shade, and examined Inuyasha's wounds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rin skipped through the flowers with Jaken hot on her tail. Sesshomaru sat against the same tree his half-brother rested under. Peacefully. The wind lightly blew by ruffling Sesshomaru's fur and hair lightly. Inuyasha moaned in pain catching Sesshomaru's cold attention. Nothing to be worried about so he went back to watching Rin.

_Some would say that I inherited Fathers weak heart. Caring for a human child that slowly became the closest thing I'll ever have to a pup, a child. Some would say I am weak for not killing you, clearing the mistake Father made long ago. But what do they know the ignorant fools. Rin, in all your innocence have taught me that it is not weak or pointless to tend to the weaker, even if they don't want your help. _

Inuyasha shifted slightly catching Sesshomaru's attention. Slowly getting up Inuyasha grabbed his head. And in a hurry trying to get up. Unaware of where he was and who save him.

"I wouldn't move. You'll open your wounds." Sesshomaru said bluntly. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru with shock and surprise. His older brother, the brother who hated his existence was the one who saved him.

"What the hell do you want with me anyway!" Inuyasha snapped as a reaction to the sight of his brother. Reopening the wound in his side.

"How rude. As I recall, I saved you life. You should really learn some gratitude." Sesshomaru said as he got up and examined Inuyasha's wound. Inuyasha watched him carefully. With caution he let Sesshomaru tend to his wound again.

_I see you truly are half demon. To cautious to be human, to trusting to be a demon. Odd mix. For an odd person._

"Don't move too quickly." Sesshomaru ordered. Inuyasha frowned. He didn't like to be ordered around like a pup.

"Who the hell do you think you are ordering me around!" Inuyasha snapped and sulked the same time.

"Your older brother and the one who saved your life. Remember." Sesshomaru said in a monotone, but unsuccessfully hiding his annoyance. Inuyasha simply let out a 'feh' and watched a peculiar sight. A human child.

"Her name is Rin, and treat her with respect." Sesshomaru said as he watched Inuyasha watch the innocent play of Rin.

_Are you surprised little brother, it seems you didn't know. Or ignored the fact that I had a human with me on my travels to destroy Naraku._

"Keh, I never thought you'd have a human with you. I thought you hated humans." Inuyasha sneered in his usual way. Sesshomaru looked at Rin, still crouched in front of a sitting Inuyasha.

"Human's are aggravating. _Confusing and unique_." Sesshomaru simply stated, much to Inuyasha's surprise.

"I guess so." Inuyasha agreed. Sesshomaru looked at his younger brother before feeling his forehead.

"Are you ill?" Sesshomaru asked seriously. Inuyasha frowned at Sesshomaru.

"What just because I agreed with you, you think I'm ill!" Inuyasha blurted out in haste. Sesshomaru just stared at him.

"Were are my friends?" Inuyasha asked as Sesshomaru brought his hand back to his side.

"They are with that old human women at the village you usually stay at." Sesshomaru answered.

"That shouldn't be too far, I should get going." Inuyasha said as he started to try to get up but Sesshomaru's hand stopped him.

"You're too injured to walk on your own. Easy prey." Sesshomaru stated as he gently pushed Inuyasha down.

"I'm going there Sesshomaru. I have to see if they are all right." Inuyasha said stubbornly. Sesshomaru stared at him.

_You would wouldn't you, go against my word and advise just for your 'friends', I wonder if they would do the same thing for you, if they were in your position?_

"So be it. I will accompany you." Sesshomaru said standing up and waiting for Inuyasha to get up on his own. Sesshomaru didn't want to damage his pride further by helping him.

"Are you serious…" Inuyasha asked with shock. Sesshomaru just gave him a look that said hurry up and don't be foolish.

And so they walked a path leading towards the village.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked finally breaking the silence. Sesshomaru glanced sideways silently.

"I don't want another lowly half-breed to take my place in killing you. _You're my brother, and it is fathers will_." Sesshomaru stated coldly. Inuyasha 'kehed' as he continued walking beside the pure blood demon.

"Really… I doubt you can. Considering the fact that I beat you time and time again." Inuyasha sneered at Sesshomaru.

"I was going easy on you." Sesshomaru said curtly as they cleared the tree line of the forest and now viewing the village. Both stopped. Both seeing the humans working. Playing. Laughing. A world that was not Sesshomaru's nor was it truly Inuyasha's.

"Why did you really save me?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru who was now looking at his little half-brother.

"I hate you Inuyasha, I hate your human blood. But I love you as a brother. That is our fate. To hate, to fight. To silently love each other as brothers. The fact that I respect you despite your tainted blood, makes it possible." Sesshomaru answered calmly. A certain calmness that could sooth a damaged soul. Before more could be said and before Inuyasha could completely absorb this, Kagome and the others beckoned their half demon friend over to the world of theirs. The world of a human. A world of right next to there more dangerous and dying world. This would be the fate of the demon world. To disappear. That is the fate of demons both powerful and weak, pure bloods and half-breeds.

_This is our fate dear little brother. To hate, to love, do exist for a blinding and prolonged moment. Then to be forgotten by humans. To be turned to myths and legends. But furthermore it is your fate and my fate to be brothers who hate each other, brothers who love each other and brothers who respect each other. Because you have the respect of a brother._

Without another word Inuyasha left and went back to his friends, leaving a silent thank you with Sesshomaru in a mere glance back. And a silent 'I agree with you.'

**A thanks to VampireInu for assisting me in getting this story up and going again to be finished with this chapter. Muchly appreciated.**


End file.
